


Good Vibrations

by rosefox



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, For Science!, Mad Scientists, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Victorian sex machine, is my next band name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: “Well,” Holtzmann said implacably, “when you said ‘I’m down with whatever,’ I took that to mean that you were down with whatever.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> Hat-tip to framlingem for the beta.

“That was the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Patty said.

“You came like a banshee,” Holtzmann said. “In my book that’s a success.”

“Your book,” Patty said, “is the Big Damn Book of Lies.”

“Well, when you said—”

“Don’t tell me what I said!”

“Well,” Holtzmann said implacably, “when you said ‘I’m down with whatever,’ I took that to mean that you were down with whatever.”

“I sure as hell didn’t mean I was down with being attacked by this... this... whatever it is!”

“It’s an original Weisenhammer Oscillation Device for the Treatment of Feminine Hysteria,” Holtzmann said. “Built in 1892. It cost me like two hundred bucks on eBay. You should have seen how long it took me to figure out how to wire it up to alternating current.”

“Too bad it didn’t take you longer,” Patty said. “I could have been across state lines by now.”

“You’d really rather go to New Jersey than do another round with ol’ Wisey?”

There was a long pause.

“Well, okay, no,” Patty said.

“I didn’t think so.” Holtzmann stretched like a cat and then spoiled the effect by scratching her left butt cheek. “Let me know when you want more.”

“Oh, kiss my _entire_ ass,” Patty said. “You’re not coming near me with that thing. Not again. I’m lucky I still got any teeth in my head.”

“I’d be happy to kiss your entire ass, but you’re sitting on it.”

“That’s how I’m keepin’ it safe from you!”

“Did you know that at some point you stopped making any sense?” Holtzmann said. “And when _I_ say that, you know there’s a problem.”

“You oscilliwhatevered all the sense out of my brain. Goddamn, Holtz, I’m gonna be walkin’ funny for like a week.”

“My research indicates that normal function returns to the leg muscles approximately fifteen minutes after orgasm,” Holtzmann said. “But I can always use more data.”

“Is that some kind of mad scientist come-on?”

“Oh yeah,” Holtzmann said, “it totally is. Be my research subject, baby.”

“Don’t you call me—”

“Join my cohort,” Holtzmann purred. “Ooh yeah, regress to my mean.”

“You’re mean all right,” Patty managed, but she was struggling to keep the stern look on her face.

“Skew my curve. Be my primary author. My statistically significant other.”

“Holtz!” Patty fanned herself. “Stop taking advantage of my science fetish.”

“Are you kidding? I love it,” Holtzmann said. “It’s like when Morticia speaks to Gomez in French. You get all melty and your face does adorable things.”

“You’re the worst and I hate you,” Patty said.

“You’re too kind,” Holtzmann said. “Maybe three kinds. Girls, boys, and Wisey.” She gave the machine an affectionate pat and then glanced at the bedside clock. “Full clitoral sensory recovery usually occurs within ten minutes. Is your anatomy operating within standard parameters?”

“Is my what now?”

“Are you still numbed out?”

“Oh.” Patty thought about it. “No, don’t think so.”

“You want another go?”

“Oh, what the hell, sure,” Patty said. “Hand it over. This time I’m driving.”


End file.
